


A moment to reflect

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Martinski, Scott totally knows what's going on, Slice of Life, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally tells Scott about the kiss.<br/>References to 3x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	A moment to reflect

It seemed for once they had some down time. A week of nothing happening and Scott and Stiles dared let out a sigh of relief. Of course this called for some serious bro time since it seemed most of their interactions these days included something supernatural.

Stiles had forbidden Isaac from being there, making Scott promise that it would just be the two of them that were hanging out. IT wasn’t that he had anything against Isaac…well okay he did. Isaac was slowly stealing his best friend and he wanted to shove mountain ash down his throat because of it. Stiles knew he was being petty but he was allowed to be petty once or twice when it concerned Scott.

So there they were on a Thursday night. No Werewolf problems, no girls and no Isaac to bother them. They were a third of the way through the co-op side of Portal when Scott started talking about Kira. Stiles smirked and rolled his eyes. Of course this was going to happen. It was quite obvious that he had a thing for the girl and after all the intense staring that had started between Isaac and Allison it was good that Scott had someone to let loose with.

Eventually as always the conversation turned to him and Stiles realised that for once he had something to talk about. Things had been so crazy the last couple of months he hadn’t even thought about sitting down and telling Scott about what happened. Smiling to himself he paused the game and turned to Scott.

"Lydia kissed me." Stiles said bluntly. The shock on Scott’s face was evident but Scott always looked amazed when ever Stiles was kissed for some reason. Stiles could practically see all the thoughts whirring through Scott’s mind including the fact that until recently Lydia had been with Adien. "Let me explain before you explode into a thousand questions." Stiles said quickly as Scott opened his mouth to ask. "I was…I was having a panic attack, like the one I had in class. She was trying to get me to focus but I couldn’t and the next thing I know she’s taking hold of my face and pressing her lips to mine."

Scott stared at him a grin slowly appearing on his face. He laughed and clapped Stiles on the back. “Dude! That’s awesome! What was it like?” Stiles smiled and looked down a little embarressed. It wasn’t like Lydia had kissed him because she wanted too, she did it because she’s super smart and knew he would hold his breath.

"It’s not like that. I mean it was all kinds of amazing, don’t get me wrong, but I was so out of it because of the panic attack. I was so completely stunned that I just kinda stared at her for a few seconds before realising I should probably close my eyes." Stiles laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "But there was like a second before she pulled away where it was exactly how I’d pictured it. Then she pulled back and explained why she kissed me. She’d read somewhere that if you hold your breath it stops a panic attack and when she kissed me I held my breath." Stiles shrugged.

"Yeah but…She didn’t have to kiss you." Scott commented and Stiles raised his eyebrows. "There are plenty of ways of calming down a panic attack. Paper bag, whole head between the legs breathing thing. I think she kissed you because you would hold your breath and she had an excuse for doing it."

Stiles sat back thinking over what Scott had said. He looked down, a small smile appearing as his cheeks darkened in a blush. 

Lydia Martin had kissed him because she wanted too.


End file.
